


Pot Brownies, Magazines, and Teenage Romance

by yaoibutter420



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Alex gets sick, Drug Use, I hope I wrote them in character, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Ren is a dorkface, This ending is the one I got where nobody got together and we all went home, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: Jonas goes to Ren's place under the pretense of chilling with friends and trying pot brownies for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been posting! I've had a lot of work with finals, and there was a large bout of depression that hit me, so I haven;t posted much. But I have this! I replayed Oxenfree, and I was happy to have done so. This fandom needs more love in the fanfiction department, and Ren x Jonas is a severely underrated pairing. I also wanted to incorporate a large amount of the side details for the characters. Until I replayed the game, I had no idea that Ren even had two sisters. Anyway, i might do a sequel to this. I've been mulling it over in my head, so if you liked this, let me know. Also, there was a bit of trouble with the formatting, so forgive my lack of indents. I'll try and figure it out if at all possible.
> 
> ~YB

  

Jonas sighs. This was going to suck so hard, he could tell. He shifts nervously as he looks at the door in front of him. With shaky hands, he knocks on the door. The vibrations on the wood cause him to consider running away and hiding in his room until he’s thirty.  It proves to be too late, as the door opens, revealing a tall woman, young, blonde with a pink streak in here long hair, and a nose ring. She looks at him for a bit.

“Can I help you?” she says with a hard sense of attitude.

“I-I was wondering if Ren was home?” Jonas can’t help but stutter when he says it. She smirks and looks back to the stairs.

“Ren, one of your friends is here for something!” she calls up into the hall. Jonas shifts nervously as he hears a bit of commotion from the upper level of the home before seeing Ren descend the stairs.

“H-Hey! You’re here early,” Ren says as he finishes the last step on the tan carpeted stairs. Jonas took note that Ren was in a pretty baggy hoodie, the gray garment coming to rest at his knees. Along with that hoodie came some bog-standard jeans that looked pretty worn.

“You nerds don’t die. I’m taking Ellie to her dumb library thing,” the woman speaks up. Ren nods and grabs Jonas’s arm to lead him upstairs.

As they move up the old stairwell, Jonas asks, “Who was that?”

“My sister, Allison. She has to take my other sister to this thing that she has the library. It’s supposed to be about better reading habits or something,” Ren explains. “Why isn’t Alex with you?”

“She wasn’t feeling good. She said her stomach was killing her. I blame it on the weird fish taco from last night.” Ren nods in understanding upon hearing this.

“Nona and Clarissa said that they were running late. Nona forgot something at her house.” As Ren says this, he opens the door that Jonas presumes is too the other’s bedroom.

Jonas takes stock of the room. There was a chest of drawers that he Ren’s short stature only just barely came above. The bed was a twin sized, and was made neatly. It was adorned with a muted set of muted purple sheets and a black comforter. The bedframe had a set of drawers on it as well. There was nightstand that held a CD player, a stack of said CDs right next to it. There was a hamper of clothes in the corner, and a few shirts and pants on hooks in the open closet. Jonas thought it suited Ren quite well.

“So, you’re finally gonna try it out, huh?” Ren asks, looking to Jonas. Oh right. Jonas finally remembers what he had come here for.

“You better not have laced this with, like, crack or something,” Jonas says in an unintentionally accusatory tone.

“Where the hell would I get crack, Jonas?”

“Where the hell are you getting weed?”

“Point taken. Guess you’re going to have to trust me, aren’t you?” Ren had a shit eating grin, and Jonas found himself smiling at seeing it. He didn’t know why he felt like smiling at it, but he brushes the thought away.

“I guess I’ll try it. You sure you this won’t make me sick?”

“Scouts honor. Just don’t eat the whole brownie at once,” Ren explains, causing Jonas to nod. This was a terrible idea, and Jonas knew it, but Alex had insisted that if he just tried it, he’d be able to understand that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

Jonas finds himself sitting on the floor, and watches as Ren reaches into the closet and pulls out… a bass guitar? Alex had mentioned something about him being in a band. Ren sits next to Jonas, and plucks a few strings and starts tuning the instrument.

“So, how’s that band doing, by the way? Redheaded Bedwetters, right?” Jonas finds himself asking.

“We have a set coming up at this coffee shop. Do you want a ticket?” When Ren asks this, it occurs to Jonas that he’s never heard the other play any music.

“I’d be down for that. Alex says you guys know how to play pretty well.” Ren chuckles as Jonas says it.

“I’ll sing a love ballad just for you,” Ren says in a mock flirtatious voice.

Jonas laughs and pushes the other’s shoulder lightly. “Shut up.” Jonas finds his cheeks go pink despite this. He questions why it happens, but again pushes away the thought.

Ren plays a few chords on the base, and Jonas finds himself leaning back and listening. It was peaceful, slow, and Jonas found himself relaxed. It was like a lullaby, Jonas concluded. The music stops and Jonas opens his eyes to peek at why this was. Ren was looking at him questioningly.

“You looked like you were falling asleep. Alex didn’t give you whatever it is she has, right?”

“I don’t think so. It’s just been a tough week. Finals, you know?” Ren nods at hearing this.

“That’s part of the reason I wanted to do this. All the tests and stuff has everybody really stressed, especially Clarissa. Nona says that she’s been staying up practically all night so she can study.”

Jonas finds the question creep into his mind with a hint of something he can’t quite place. “How is that whole Nona thing going for you, by the way?”

Ren chuckles. “She said she wasn’t interested. I tried to keep with it, but she just wasn’t into me. I’m pretty sure she has a crush on someone else.”

Jonas feels a bit relieved, but doesn’t know why. “Sorry to hear that man,” Jonas says, doing his absolute best to show sympathy.

“Nah, its fine. It sucked, but I’m pretty over it.” Ren stands and goes to the CD player. “On a happier tune, we can play music until they get here.”

Before Jonas can answer, Ren has a CD in, and it’s playing a band that Jonas has never heard of. It has bits of techno blended with classic rock. It fit Ren’s sense of style, Jonas knew that much. He looks at the other male. Ren was smiling and tapping his foot to the odd rhythm of the song. Jonas found it kind of… Cute? The song ends before he can elaborate.

There’s a knock on the door from downstairs, and Ren stands. “That must be them.” The pair stand and head down the stairs. When Ren opens, it reveals Nona and Clarissa. A rather bemused Clarissa, Jonas notes.

“We brought chips!” Nona says happily as she holds up a plastic bags with bargain potato chips in them.

“Better be worth it. I have an English midterm to study for,” Clarissa says frowning. Nona shoots her a reassuring glance, causing the tall girl sigh and step inside.

“So, are we going to do it right off the bat?” Nona asks as she too steps into the house.

Ren shakes his head. “I figured that we’d start by figuring out a movie to watch, then dig in. I’ve got some comedies picked out on the coffee table in the living room.”

When Ren points, Jonas takes note of the quaint room. Speakers were next to a fairly large television, a DVD player on one of the shelves to the TV stand. There was a large, circular couch that surrounded the television, and from what Jonas could tell, was made of suede. There was a wooden coffee table in-between the couch and television, and Jonas spies a few cases on its surface, though he can’t make them out.

“Well, let’s see what movies you have. With any luck, they won’t all be terrible B-list movies,” Clarissa says, a virulent tone in her voice.

“Actually, Clarissa, these aren’t that bad. I like quite a few of these,” Nona says as she peeks over the couch to look. Jonas awkwardly shifts to the room to gaze at the selection. Jonas had seen a few of these himself, though he was fairly neutral to them.

Clarissa joins them, and upon seeing the spread, she goes over and picks one up. “This one is probably the least awful. Put it in, Reginald.”

Ren takes the box from her. “Yes, mistress. As you request.” Jonas chuckles as he Ren does a mock courtesy. Jonas sits on a spot at the end of the couch, giggling again as Ren puts on a show of waltzing elegantly over to the DVD player and putting the disc inside. Clarissa rolls her eyes and sits at the opposite end of the couch of Jonas. Nona sits next to her.

“Let’s get down to business,” Nona says happily, grabbing the chip bag from inside the plastic gas station bag.

“I’ll go get the brownies,” Ren says as he heads past the three of them back up the stairs. Clarissa takes the remote and fiddles with the channels until finding the appropriate one, and waits. Soon Ren comes back, and he has five brownies in a plastic Tupperware.

“Noice,” Nona chimes, and grabs a brownie for herself and Clarissa. Ren sits next Jonas, and holds out the plastic container. Jonas reluctantly takes one of the treats, and turns to the TV.

“Alright, everybody take a piece before we start,” Ren says. Clarissa seems fairly reluctant as Jonas, but Nona breaks a piece off the brownie for her, and the both take the plunge.

“How much do I take?” Jonas asks, feeling a bit like a dork amongst a group that had a fairly good idea of what they were doing.

“Here,” Ren grabs Jonas’s hands, and helps them snap off a chunck, “That’s probably good enough for your first brownie.” Jonas feels his hands twitch at Ren’s absence, but he tries to ignore it. He puts the piece in his mouth.

The taste isn’t quite what Jonas had expected. It did taste like chocolate, and a tiny bit of caramel, but it did have a sort of hemp aftertaste. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t ideal in terms of a sweet dessert.

“How do you like it?” Nona inquires.

“Not… awful. Weird aftertaste.”

“It’s the pot. It get better when you eat it more,” Ren puts in.

“Can I start the movie now?” Clarissa asks with her air of sass. Ren nods, and she presses play.

Everything seems normal. Jonas chuckles at the jokes, as he would normally do. Nona puts in the occasional comment. It’s pretty good until halfway through. Jonas starts to feel a sort of airiness in his chest. His eyes feel kind of heavy, like he’s tired, and his muscles are a little less tense. It takes Jonas a few words in his mind so he can keep calm.

“You’re feeling it, aren’t you?” Ren asks. Jonas nods. “Just don’t freak out. Do the whole peter Pan thing and think happy thoughts.”

“Did you just compare Peter Pan to drugs?” Jonas asks, smirking.

“Would you prefer a Sleeping Beauty comparison?” Ren asks with a joking tone. Jonas just chuckles and turns back to the movie.

A few minutes later, things seem to be going fairly well. He’s a bit more giggly then normal, that much is certain. He finds he laughs at the jokes in the movie more, though he does try to keep from doing so. He looks to Ren. The smaller boy seemed perfectly in his element. He was looking calmly at the TV, slumped back, giggling on occasion, and had a stupidly adorable look on his face the whole time.

“Pass me those chips. I’ve got the munchies,” Ren says. He sits up to grab the bag from Nona. “Want some?” Ren offers the bag to Jonas.

“Sure,” Jonas says before taking a small handful of the salty food.

As he eats, he feels something lean against him. Turning he sees that it is the small male, munching on the chips in his pale hands. He was nestled up quite comfortably to Jonas, and he taller of the two had a hard time stifling the reddening on his face. Why was this even happening? Jonas knew that he’d never felt this before. The way his chest tightened, the way his stomach felt like it was doing flips; it was new and somewhat frightening.

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom,” Jonas says as he stands. Ren just plops down on the cushion without the taller of the two’s support. Jonas cursed himself for finding it adorable.

“Its down the hall on the left,” Nona says, pointing. “It looks like Ren is going to keep your seat warm,” she adds on, slightly giggling as she says it.

Jonas ducks into the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. He was visibly redder than normal. He cursed under his breath. He resolves himself to think. Maybe he did catch Alex’s bug. But that doesn’t explain why it occurred only around Ren…

Jonas sighed. There was no way around it. He’d been dodging it all afternoon. He had a crush on his sister’s best friend. Fuck.  He felt guilt pool in his stomach. How could he do this? He couldn’t tell Alex, there’s no way she’d react positively. Well, Jonas figures it was up in the air as to if she would approve or not. It did still cause him to feel guilty. Not to mention the fact that his ad would be furious if he found out that Jonas was dating a boy. Jonas did not want to be one of those teens that is cast aside by their family for being gay. Wait. Was he gay? Jonas couldn’t really bring himself to care at the moment.

“Hey, are you almost done in there? I need to go too,” he hears Clarissa call from the other side of the door.

“Yeah. Sorry, I drank a lot before I got here,” he calls back to her. That was gross, and he knew it, but it was better than admitting he was in here to deal with his budding feelings towards his sister’s life long best friend. He waits a few seconds, washes his hands, flushes despite not having done anything, and opens the door. Clarissa and him go past each other, and Jonas heads to the living room.

“We paused it for you,” Ren says, sitting up so that Jonas could have his spot back. Jonas contemplates sitting by Nona and Clarissa, but figures that might be rude.

When he sits, Ren plops back against his body. The feeling in his gut intensifies, and Jonas thinks he might literally combust from the way Ren’s hand just barely touched his own. Jonas concludes this might be a problem. Clarissa thankfully comes back relatively soon after that, and the movie resumes.

Jonas hates that the weed made him sleepy. Despite his nervousness, he does concede that if he rested his Head on Ren’s it would be pretty cozy. Jonas thinks back to the trip to the island. He found himself feeling pretty similarly towards Ren after the fact. He thinks about the boat.

_“So, what are your plans for when we get back?” Ren asks Jonas._

_“Sleep, for starters. After that, maybe never say a word about this anybody until I die,” Jonas somewhat jokingly replies._

_“I’m sorry that I called you a punk.”_

_“I’m sorry I called you a burnout.”_

_Ren extends his hand. “Truce?”_

_Jonas chuckles. “Truce.” When their hands touch, Jonas feels it. A spark of something ignites in him. A feeling he can’t quite place radiates in his chest._

That was the day, Jonas concludes, where his feeling started. He looks back to Ren. Maybe he should say something… The thought is interrupted.

“That was better than I expected,” Clarissa says stretching.

“I told you that it wasn’t a bad selection of movies,” Nona says, stretching herself.

“Never doubt my movie prowess,” Ren says, somewhat groggily as he stretches along with them. Jonas hates that he misses the feeling of the other on him.

“Let’s take another bite. We can listen to whatever music Ren has,” Nona suggests.

“I was hoping I could head home. I didn’t think we’d be here this long,” Clarissa says, yawning. Jonas would share the sentiment himself, wanting to get away before he did something stupid, but he found it hard to say as such. A part of him didn’t want to leave Ren and Nona alone. He’s disgusted by his own petty jealousy.

“Please, Clarissa? I know how much you need a break. We could even put on, like, whale noises or something,” Nona says pleading.

There’s a pause, and Clarissa sighs. “Fine, but if I fail my midterm because you had me stay here, I’ll rip your head off.” Nona looks very pleased.

“Well, let’s file out. My sisters are gonna come home fairly soon, and they babysit Ellie with the TV,” Ren says before standing.

The four of them stand and file out into Ren’s room. Jonas takes a seat on the floor as Ren turns on the music. Clarissa takes the bed along with Nona. More ‘hipster rock’ comes on and Ren grabs the Tupperware from his large hoodie. “Everybody grab a piece.”

Jonas takes another small piece, Nona and Clarissa get a slightly bigger piece, and Ren gets a good forth of the brownie.

About half an hour passes. Ellie and Allison have come home, having alerted the four to their presence by the happily giggling screeches of the 7 year old playing with her older sister. Jonas feels the weed take effect again, and takes a long breath. This wasn’t as bad as he thought. His anxiety was quelled as Ren had taken to lying on his stomach, leaving Jonas sitting up against the bed frame.

“I’m gonna grab a drink. You guys want one?” Ren asks the group as he stands.

“We’ll take one,” Clarissa says from her relaxed spot next to Nona on the bed.

Ren leaves, and reemerges with four glasses of soda. “Get your freshly poured and chilled beverages here,” Ren says with a goofy salesmen-like tone. They each grab their drinks from Ren’s arms.

“I was thinking,” Clarissa says in-between a sip, “we should do something fun. Like, plat Truth or Dare something.”

“Could it be?! Dear lady Clarissa is actually going to participate like a human being?” Ren asks in mock shock.

“Shut up. I figured we needed to have some kind of fun, if we’re all here to relax. Something that isn’t just watching a comedy for an hour and eating weed brownies,” she affirms.

“Truth or Dare doesn’t sound too horrible,” Nona possets.

“Or spin the bottle,” Ren jokes.

“How the hell would we play spin the bottle with only four people?” Clarissa asks with an air of sass.

“That’s why I want to play it. I like my odds.” Nona throws her hat at the smallest male.

“Truth or Dare it is,” Nona says, standing up. “Everybody makes a circle on the floor.”

The four gather around, and after they’re situated, Clarissa pipes up, “I’ll go first. Nona, Truth or Dare?”

Nona thinks for a moment. “Truth.”

“What is the worst lie you ever told?”

Nona thinks for a moment. “Well, when I was a kid, I told the boy I liked that this one girl in our grade had lice, and the girl ended up getting sent to the nurse for it.”

“Weak!” Ren says, tossing Nona’s hat back at her.

“I don’t pride myself on my ability to lie, Reginald,” she jokes. “Anyway, Jonas, Truth or Dare?”

Jonas thinks for a minute as well. “Dare.” This stumps Nona for a minute. “I dare you to…” Clarissa scoffs, and whispers something into the other’s ear. Nona perks up. “I dare you to go into Ren’s closet and pull out the most embarrassing thing you can.”

Ren looked somewhat offended. “Now wait a minute! How is that fair?”

Clarissa laughs. “What are you hiding in there, Reginald? I knew you were a creep.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t pull out something that could get you arrested,” Jonas says as he stands. Ren huffs, but sits, avoiding eye contact with all parties.

Jonas looks through the closet. Pants, shirts, old music books… “The pickings are slim. Looks like Ren is a wholesome child.”

“Keep looking. Based on his reaction there’s something in there he doesn’t want us to see,” Nona says teasingly.

“You guys suck,” Ren says to them.

Jonas laughs at this, and smiles. He looks back. He can see Ren from his place in the closet. It was cute the way he pouted. They lock eyes, and Jonas goes a bit pink as he looks away. He digs through a bit more, and, behind a set of very well placed boxes, Jonas sees it.

“Oh my god…” It was a bunch of magazines. Magazines of… Of men in very compromising positions. Jonas leafs through the pages, and his face goes red. Where would Ren get these?!

“What is it? Your silence says it’s something awesome or hilarious,” Nona says.

Jonas looks back, and there’s a very pale Ren. Jonas couldn’t do this to poor boy.

“I’m not saying what I found,” Jonas says firm.

“Come on, Ren’s had plenty of fun at my expense. I want something to rib him about,” Nona jokes.

“It would be really shitty to do. I don’t feel right about having even seen it,” Jonas says as he turns and steps out. He looks to Ren who still seems mortified, but thankful that Jonas isn’t saying anything.

“Wimp,” Clarissa says as Jonas sits back down. “Just as well though. I need to get home for dinner.”

Nona checks her phone. “Oh shit. Yeah, we should get going. It’s been fun, Ren.” The two girls stand. “Maybe I’ll ask Alex about what you have hidden.”

Ren gives her a jokingly ugly face as she and Clarissa leaves. When they’re alone, Ren looks to Jonas. “Please tell me you didn’t see what I thought you did.”

“If you mean the collection of male nudie mags you have, then I did.”

Ren groans and hides his face in his hands. “Please don’t tell anybody you saw that.”

Jonas chuckles. “I won’t tell anybody. It’s kind of… I don’t know, like, endearing?”

Ren looks up at him questioningly. “My bisexuality is endearing to you?”

“No, not that. It’s like, the way you hide it and the way you’re acting nervous… I don’t know, it’s just… Kind of cute?” Shit. Why did he say cute? Jonas is content with blaming that on the weed.

Ren looks at him with a dorky grin. “So, you think I’m cute, huh?”

Jonas pushes him slightly. “Shut up!”

Ren giggles quite a bit at that. He rests a hand on Jonas’s chest for support. After he’s done laughing, he looks up at the taller male.

“Can I try something stupid?”

Jonas shifts nervously. “Um, sure?”

Ren leans in close, and presses a long kiss to Jonas’s lips. Jonas feels his mind race in all kinds of different directions. The kiss is sweet, slightly reluctant, but Ren is very clearly into it. After it’s all done with, Ren looks at Jonas rather sheepishly.

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away,” he says, shrinking away a bit.

“No, it’s cool. I, um, really liked it. I was just caught off guard.”

Ren looks up with hopeful eyes. “So, would you, um, go to the band set with me? You know, like, as a date?”

Jonas nods, feeling a bit too eager. “Y-Yeah, of course.”

There’s a silence for a moment, and Ren let’s out. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while. Like, since we left the island. I’m glad you didn’t punch me in the face.”

Jonas chuckles at that. “To be honest, I’ve had the same thought. I just figured you were still pining for Nona.”

“I was pretty crushed at being rejected, but it all turned out for the best.”

There’s another silence. Jonas cuts through it this time. “So, ‘Cocksluts Monthly’, huh?”

“Jonas if you ever tell anyone about that, I might have to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you liked it, let me know so I can do that sequel. owo


End file.
